


Heaven and Hell

by GladerKitten



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Apologies, Budding Romance, Confessions, Experiment, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hospital, M/M, Oneshot, The Glue, brought back to life, mentions Brenda, mentions Frypan, mentions Minho, mentions Teresa, mentions past suicide attempt, subject A5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GladerKitten/pseuds/GladerKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas lives his life in Paradise, which might as well be the maze or the scorch. Nothing feels the same. He knows something's missing...but what? That is until he receives some interesting news...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been active lately...writer's block! But I'm back, so, without further ado, please enjoy!

 

_"WICKED has found a cure. The Flare will be completely reversed. Subject A5 will be the first experiment. If all goes well, this could mean the start of a new world. A new humanity...a second chance..."_

 

Thomas was walking through the labs of WICKED. He had left Paradise in search of something more. He didn't know exactly what, but he felt something was missing. He craved company. Minho, Frypan, and Brenda were no longer useful to him.

 

Teresa would know what was missing. She always knew. She could read Thomas like a book. She knew him better than he knew himself.

 

But Teresa was gone. Out of his life in a matter of seconds. He didn't feel her death as much as he should've. They've known each other for almost their whole lives. But he didn't even waste time mourning. The one he mourned for was the exact cause for his guilt. The person he shouldn't have mourned for.

 

Because he _killed_ him.

 

He was a murderer. A cold-blooded killer.

 

Maybe that's why he felt so incomplete. Maybe that's how killers were supposed to feel. He deserves this. He deserves this so much. He should've been killed along with him.

 

He should've never pulled the trigger. As much as _he_ asked him, he shouldn't have.

 

Things weren't supposed to be this way. He was never supposed to be this way. He should've pulled the trigger, and then turned the barrel on himself, instead of living this sorry excuse of a life.

 

He hasn't smiled in days. It feels like an eternity since he last felt some sort of purpose in his life. Everything has changed. _He_ has changed.

 

And it's all because of _him_.

 

"THOMAS!" A tight grasp on his shoulder dragged him out of his thoughts. He looked at his surroundings, seeming to wake up. Then, he looked at the person who rudely interrupted his self pity. "Thank god you're here! I went to Paradise looking for you, but the others said they didn't know where you were or how long you would be gone. I was losing hope but look! Here you are! Safe, sound, and alive!" She engulfed him in a tight embrace. Thomas pushed her away and glared at her.

 

"Chancellor Paige? What are you doing here? Why are you here?" Thomas frowned. She looked at him and her smile wavered, but didn't completely disappear.

 

"Oh Thomas." She said with a sad smile. "Look at you! You poor thing. I can't imagine what a journey this has been for you." She reached up to caress his cheek. "You miss him, don't you?" Thomas' eyes grew wide with rage and slapped her hand away.

 

"Listen lady! I don'y know who you think you are, but no one, not even my closest friends, ever speaks of him. How dare you bring him up you-you" She engulfed him in another tight embrace. Thomas hadn't realized he was crying until he noticed the shoulder of her white lab coat was tear stained.

 

"Shh." She cooed, as she rubbed his back. "It's going to be okay. Everything will turn out fine in the end, you'll see." Thomas pushed her away.

 

"How can you possibly say that? You can't know that! My best friend..my..my..he's gone! He's gone because of you and your stupid attempts to find a cure! We were fine! We were completely fine in the Glade! But you ruined it! You killed him! You killed my only reason to smile. My only reason to fight for my own life and the lives of others! You selfis-"

 

"You didn't hear what was just announced on the intercom, did you?"

 

"Why in the hell should I care what was said on the stupid intercom?! See?! This is what I'm talking about! You inconsiderate-"

 

"Come with me. I need to show you something." Thomas was prepared to argue further, but he saw something in her face that dared him to question her. So, he didn't try. He was tired of fighting for something that was hopeless.

 

She led him to a hospital, down a bunch of corridors. It oddly reminded him of his days as a runner.

 

They stopped in front of a door. It was covered with cautionary police tape, DO NOT ENTER and TOP SECRET signs. But above all that, one sole sign stood out to Thomas. One poorly handwritten sign that read: SUBJECT A5; THE GLUE.

 

Thomas' jaw dropped to the ground. He felt like he was frozen in time. He stared at the sign, and then at Paige.

 

"Is this some kind of cruel, sick joke? Do you think this is funny? Because I think it's shucking hilarious! You people disgust me. And I thought Rat-Man was the bad guy. Kicking a man while he's already down? That's a new low. Even for you. I'm out of here." Thomas turned to leave but then felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

"Thomas. I know you'll never forgive us for what we did. Janson would lie to you gladers. But I would never, ever fill you with false hope...especially when it comes to Newt. I knew how much he meant to you. When he died, he took a piece of you with him and you've never been the same. He was your sunshine, and I know thing could make you as happy as he did. This isn't  joke, Thomas. He's in there. We brought him back to life. We found a cure. All for you. After all the new discoveries you've led us to, it's the least we could do to thank you."

 

Thomas couldn't speak. He couldn't blink. He couldn't breathe. _Was she serious?_ Of course he didn't underestimate them...it was WICKED for crying out loud, but he still couldn't bring himself to believe it. His Newt was in there. Breathing and alive as ever. Could it really be?

 

"Go on. I know you've been waiting for him. He's asleep right now, but you can still see him. He's been through a lot. He needs to see a familiar face." She didn't have to tell Thomas twice. He opened the door and stepped inside.

 

There was a cool draft. The windows were open and an eerie silence filled the room. Curtains surrounded a spot where a bed was supposed to be.

 

_He's in there._

 

Thomas moved towards the curtains and pulled them back. There, lying motionless on the hospital bed was his Newt. As alive and beautiful as ever. He was overwhelmed with a sense of relief. He never thought he would see his chest rise and fall with every breath. He never thought he would see those perfectly pink lips. Or the slight twitch of his nose.

 

But there he was. He was right in front of him and all Thomas could do was stare. He stared until it finally hit him.

 

_He's not dead._

 

Thomas moved closer to Newt's bed and collapsed to his knees. He grabbed Newt's hand and kissed every finger, every knuckle. And sobbed. He let everything out. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He was with his other half. He got a second chance. He finally found the one thing that made him whole again.

 

He felt like he was waking up from a nightmare. One that lasted way too long.

 

He intertwined their fingers and brushed a strand of golden hair from his face. Thomas finally smiled and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He took another deep breath and looked at his closed eyes.

 

"Newt? I don't know if you can hear me...maybe you're in too much of a deep sleep. I don't care. I want to talk to you. I have so much to tell you...First of all, do you remember me? It's Thomas...your Tommy." He wiped his eyes with his elbow. "All yours and no one else's. I-I can't believe you're alive! All these months...how could they keep this from me? How could they keep _you_ from me?

"Newt? I want you to know how much you mean to me. You don't know how happy I am to see you! You were my missing piece and I found you. You're the piece that completes me. I don't know how I survived as long as I did without you.

"I'm so sorry Newt. I'm sorry for what I did. You know I would've never done it if I had another choice. I never meant to hurt you. And in killing you, I killed myself, too. All those wasted days. All the times I've contemplated killing myself...imagine if I did? I would've never found you again.

"I-I love you Newt. I think I'm _in_ love with you. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but i've never gotten the chance. And now seems like the perfect time...can I keep you?" Thomas placed his head on top of Newt's legs and cried some more. Then a thought occured to him.

 

_If I don't do it now, I'll never do it._

 

Thomas stood up and caressed Newt's head. He stared at his face and smiled. He inched closer and closer until there was almost no space between them. He took the last step and finally crashed his lips with Newt's. It was a simple, innocent kiss.

 

Thomas took a step back and found two dark eyes staring back at him. Thomas didn't think he had any tears left, but he sobbed anyway. He fell on Newt's chest and hugged him tightly. He was afraid if he let him go, he would be gone forever.

 

"Newt!" He cried. He felt Newt shift and place a hand on the small of his back. He traced soothing patterns onto Thomas' back.

 

"Shucking finally! I came back from the bloody dead for you. You better not mess this time up." Thomas pulled back and looked into Newt's eyes. Those eyes held entire galaxies.

 

Newt smirked and leaned in to kiss him again. Thomas was more than eager to comply and kissed him back. 

 

Newt was the one to pull away first. His eyes roamed Thomas' face. He grabbed Thomas' hands and pressed them to his lips.

 

"I've been to Heaven, and I've been to Hell, but still nothing feels like home. But you do."

 


End file.
